Last Conversations
by Deep Wonderment
Summary: Susan’s siblings try to make her understand before they go to the Professors for the last time. Oneshot.


**Title:** Last Conversations  
**Fandom:** The Chronicles of Narnia  
**Subject:** Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Peter Pevensie  
**Theme:** # 12 Argument  
**Rating:** G (K)  
**Word Count:** 720  
**Summary:** Susan's siblings try to make her understand before they go to the Professors for the last time.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia.

* * *

"How many times must I tell you to stop this foolishness, Edmund? Narnia was a game. It was just a childish game that we played when we were stuck in the country during the war. We never were actually there!" Susan Pevensie glared at her younger brother hands on her hips. She just wished that he would, understand, she thought that he would understand of all people.

"A silly childhood game couldn't have caused the changes in me after staying at the professor could it?"

"It was being away from that horrible boarding school Mum had sent you to that caused you to change." Susan was trying to convince herself more than him. He could tell.

"You know what I can't make you understand. I'm going to walk away now and respect that. I'd wish you join us at the professor's however. It would be nice to spend some time with you." Edmund walked down the hall to the room he shared with Peter.

"Well?" Peter looked up at him hopefully. Their younger sister Lucy frowned as Edmund shook his head.

"Peter I miss Su." Lucy wrapped her arms around him for comfort.

Peter hugged her and sighed. "I don't know what to do, Lu. I wish I did. I'll go talk to her." Peter let go of Lucy and walked to the girls' room.

"I'm not going." Susan looked at her elder brother. "And you shouldn't either. You are too old for these games."

Peter sat down on Lucy's bed and watched Susan apply some make up. "It wasn't game. Aslan called us to Narnia and we saved it. We then ruled for 15 year. Then we went back and helped Caspian. There Aslan said we had to find him in our world. I found him. I'm not ever sure you tried. I was hoping you'd come and this would help you remember."

Susan decided the best way to make him leave her alone was to not say anything. Eventually he would get sick of her not speaking and leave. Peter always hated awkward silences.

"We are going to miss the train if we don't leave. I guess you made you choice. I miss the friend you used to be and so do Lu and Ed. Lucy's afraid to talk to you now you know? By the way you were much prettier without all that gunk on your face." Peter walked back down to the room.

Susan was glad she hadn't applied her mascara. Lucy was afraid of her. Her fearless sister was afraid to speak to her. That she had to fix.

"She didn't even talk to you did she?" Edmund addressed Peter as he walked back into the room.

"Other than to tell me she wasn't going and I shouldn't too. Of course not. Come on we need to go get the train." Peter left his two youngest siblings in tow.

"One second," Lucy stopped as they passed her room, "I left the book for the train on my dresser." Lucy headed in to her room.

"Hey, Lu why don't you forget the Professor and the boys and come with me to the party tonight? Tomorrow we can just hang out, go get some lunch and shop. I miss spending time with you." Susan smiled at Lucy.

"I can't. This trip is important to me. It helps us all remember. I'd wish you'd come. Once a queen in Narnia, always a queen of Narnia. Remember? I miss you Susan. What happened to Susan the Gentle? Where is she hiding? Where is my big sister? What did you do to her?" Lucy could no longer take it and ran out of the room crying, grabbing her book.

Peter hugged her and led her downstairs. "I'm proud of you Lu."

"Yeah," Edmund chimed in. "Now she knows how we all feel.

Lucy smiled through her tears. "I was the least we could do because we care about her right? She may not consider us her friends but we really do consider her one."

Her brothers nodded and they left for the final trip of their lives.

Susan had two regrets about that day. The first was that she never solved the problems she had with her siblings. The second was she never told them how much she loved them.


End file.
